


His Voice

by heartbreakingwincest (KeetaEverlark)



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Dean Loves Sam, Dean's POV, Gen, head-chopping, moc!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeetaEverlark/pseuds/heartbreakingwincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous: ❝I was thinking about a Dean POV where he looses himself because of the blade but he eventually becomes himself again thanks to the voice of Sam. You don't have to do it if you don't want to and if you do then take your time :)❞</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is :) I hope this is what you wanted :3 I chose this particular scene from Blade Runner, because it was such a perfect example of Dean being pulled out of the “trance” by Sam’s voice

Realization struck Dean like lightening.

 

“Magnus, I swear to God…” Dean clenched his fist around the First Blade.  _If Magnus as much as touches Sam…_  but Dean couldn’t do anything, he couldn’t…

 

“What? What are you gonna do” Magnus mocked, as turned to look scornfully at Sam “What’s he gonna do?”

 

Magnus sliced the knife on Sam’s cheek, and Dean’s breath picked up, fire coursed through his veins as he thrashed as he attempted to break free of the offensive bonds that kept him from tearing Magnus’ body to shreds.

 

Dean heard nothing of what Magnus said after. The threat on his little brother pushed him into a state of panic.  _Get to Sam, kill Magnus, keep Sam safe, make Magnus suffer, protect Sam, kill… kill… blood… suffering… spill his guts…_

 

He needed to break free and teach the hoarding son of a bitch a lesson on what happened to people who touched Sam.

 

_Sam… pain… blood… protect… kill…_

 

Dean turned his head to find another angle when he noticed Crowley hiding in the doorway, and he pressed his lips together.  _Keep calm. Just for one minute. You’ll have your kill_. He leaned his head back and loosened his grip around the blade.

 

“I’m gonna make you suffer… unimaginably”

 

Crowley made a gesture with his hand and Dean was right behind Magnus.

 

Just as Magnus and Sam turned their heads towards where Dean was, Dean chopped Magnus’ head off, which fell with a satisfying  _dunk._

 

Dean lowers his hand shakily and sees Crowley again. The hideous face beneath the meat suit in flashes and he feels the Mark on his arm burn, as he vaguely hears his brother call his name.

 

 _I should kill him,_  Dean thinks disgustedly,  _He and his kind are a stain on the world_.

 

He was shaking on the inside. Hot and cold storming inside him, blinding his senses to all but the demon before him.

 

_‘Dean!’_

 

The voice was far off, it should hold no consequence for him.

 

 _‘_ _Drop the Blade, Dean!’_ The voice was desperate, pleading.  _Protect Sammy!_

 

Yet there was a pull in him.  _Protect Sammy. Listen to Sammy. Don’t listen, protect._ _Do it, don’t do it. Do it, or there will be consequences, don’t he just helped you, do it, his kind ruined your life…_

 

_Sam… Sam’s voice… follow Sam’s voice…  
_

 

‘ _Dean!’_

 

Everything was clear. Sam looked at him with a slight frown on his brow, eyes shining with concern.

 

“Drop the Blade” he pleaded.

 

He dropped the blade as if burned, and looked down at his arm.


End file.
